Les Voleurs de Chaussettes
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Vous êtes vous toujours demandé pourquoi vos chaussettes étaient toujours dépareillées ? Rolf ne se l'était sûrement jamais vraiment demandé. La jeune fille qui était entrée dans la bibliothèque, elle si.


**Les Voleurs de chaussettes**

Rolf S./ Luna L./ Une biblioithécaire  
K+  
Géneral/Romance  
Nuit du FOF, Silhouette

* * *

_Cette petite histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Silhouette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. _

_**Rejoignez-nous !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__... JK Rowling, je vous offrirai des chaussettes pour me faire pardonner._

_J'aime cet inconnu qu'est Rolf. J'aime Luna. Et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mes chaussettes étaient toujours dépareillées. _

_Et là, je me suis dit... comment faire concorder tout ça avec le thème "silhouette" ?_

_

* * *

_

**Les Voleurs de chaussettes**

**

* * *

**

Rolf mordillait le bout de sa plume, réfléchissant au futur sujet de sa maîtrise. Il fallait qu'il soit incroyable. Inoubliable. Inconcevable. Et surtout innovant.

Parce qu'on attendait du petit fils du grand Newt Scamander un travail irréprochable.

Le jeune homme soupira. Avec ses vingt deux ans tous frais, il était le plus jeune de sa promotion, ce qui ne l'exemptait pas de devoir faire mieux que tous les autres. Déprimé, Rolf feuilleta une énième fois l'énorme Bestiaire des Contrées Féériques qui se trouvait devant lui, sans rien dénicher qui soit à son goût.

Sentant qu'il abandonnait la partie pour cette fois, il se leva, rangea ses affaires, et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas vif.

- Bonjour, je cherche des informations sur les Filoustaches, s'il vous plaît, entendit-il soudain demander à la bibliothécaire d'une voix claironnante.

Il pivota, intrigué par ce nom aux consonances inconnues et se mordit les joues devant l'expression hébétée de la pauvre employée.

- Les... Filoustaches ? Bredouilla-t-elle déboussolée.

- Oui, vous savez, ces petites créatures qui volent les chaussettes ? J'aide à écrire un nouvel article pour le Chicaneur et j'ai pensé que les gens seraient peut-être intéresses d'en apprendre plus sur les voleurs de chaussettes...

Elle ne se justifiait pas. Elle informait. Constatait. Rêvassait. Le tout avec une assurance passionnée absolument désarmante. Intrigué, il voulut alors l'observer et remarqua qu'elle était de dos. Rolf se sentit soudain tout léger. Comme hypnotisé, ses yeux glissèrent sur ses courbes puis son cœur accéléra dangereusement lorsqu'ils coulèrent le long de ses mollets trop fins, de ses hanches peu marquées, de sa taille mise en valeur par un somptueux tailleur, de ses épaules étonnement larges, qui n'étaient inexplicablement pas disgracieuses, de sa nuque à peine découverte par un chignon chaotique dont débordait des milliers de mèches dorées... son regard aimanté par cette silhouette superbe harmonisée dans son imperfection.

Le souffle court, Rolf reconnut les symptômes et identifia la chaleur qui l'embrasait par vague, consterné.

Peut-on raisonnablement tomber amoureux d'une silhouette ? La silhouette d'une femme de dos ?

Complètement perdu, effrayé, un peu, aussi, devant la violence d'un tel sentiment pour une simple seconde d'observation, il s'avança vers elle. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant une raison d'accoster la jeune fille.

- Excusez-moi, je suis étudiant en magizoologie, je peux peut-être... vous aider ? Tenta-t-il.

Il remarqua à peine le sourire dégoulinant de reconnaissance que lui adressa la bibliothécaire qui en profita pour s'esquiver, partant à la recherche d'informations sur le Filoustaches, se jurant que jamais on ne la reprendrait à rester silencieuse d'ignorance face à la demande d'un lecteur.

- Oh ! Moi aussi, s'exclama la blonde, comme amusée par cette découverte.

Rolf se fit violence pour empêcher ses yeux de descendre partir à l'exploration du reste de cette silhouette qui promettait encore plus, maintenant de face. Fixer ses yeux, _fixer ses yeux, juste_ ses yeux. Bleus. Envoûtants.

Rolf se sentit prit par un léger vertige.

- Vous connaissez sûrement les Filoustaches alors !

- Euh...

- Elle grandissent dans les armoires. Dans la poussière. Dans l'ombre. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de livre parlant d'elles.

- Hum, vous devriez essayer le _Bestiaire des Contrées Féériques_, proposa Rolf.

Aussitôt, il s'insurgea mentalement contre sa stupidité. Bien sûr que non, ils n'y étaient pas... mais c'était le premier titre qui lui était passé par la tête... cette fille et ses formes le rendaient dingue.

Puis, soudain, ce fut comme une illumination.

- Dites-moi, je pourrais vous demander un immense service ?

Elle le fixa, ses deux yeux bien ouverts, candide. Il remarqua alors qu'elle portait un collier de nouilles avec un pendentif radis. Et les boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Cela ne l'étonna pourtant pas un instant.

- Pourriez-vous... je dois rendre... une étude pour ma maîtrise et euh... je me demandais... si... enfin... je pourrais la faire sur les Filoustaches. Seulement, comme il y a peu de livres qui traitent de ces créatures, je me demandais si vous... enfin...

La jeune fille se figea. Puis il fut irradié par son sourire.

- Bien sûr !

La poitrine gonflée de bonheur, Rolf ne crut pas sa chance. Il allait pouvoir discuter avec cette créature à la silhouette si sublime et peut-être même échanger son numéro de cheminée avec elle, et peut-être même la revoir, et puis... peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis, et même plus que ça s'ils s'entendaient bien, et puis...

- Je passe ma maîtrise l'année prochaine. Comme ça, je pourrais m'y préparer. Je m'appelle Luna, au fait, le salua-t-elle en dodelinant de la tête.

- Moi c'est Rolf, répondit-il avec automatisme.

Luna, quel nom magnifique. Un nom qui lui allait à merveille.

- Dis, Rolf, tu connais les Ronflack Cornus ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! _


End file.
